


Layers of Love

by Jaskiel_magick



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Fever, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecure Stephen Strange, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other, POV Stephen Strange, Protectiveness, Sickfic, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, stephen strange gets help, stephen strange/cloak of levitation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiel_magick/pseuds/Jaskiel_magick
Summary: Dr. Strange seems to come down with some bad fever, good for him cloak won't let him alone
Relationships: cloak of levitation/doctor Stephen strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Layers of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda my first fanfic. be nice but not too nice
> 
> yeah it's angst (but just a little)

Dr. Strange was heaving heavily. Normally the way to the store did not let his lungs run out, but here he was, gasping for some air between fruits and vegetables. ‚Okay Stephen concentrate.. You only need... What was it?‘ He brought his shaking hand to his head and let out a growling sound.

Stephen was snapped out of his thoughts as the woman next to him panicky grabbed some apples and left stiff, unnaturally and fast. Almost falling over her own feet.  
,There you are Strange, being strange again.‘ He giggled to himself and took one of the apples, throwing it into his almost empty basket. ‚Well.. getting some vitamins into my system wouldn't be that bad.‘

Stephen decided that it would be enough. He just wanted to get out of there, the lights were hurting his eyes, making the knocking pain inside his brain even more consistent. Slowly he got his body to the cashier, laid the bread, soup & one apple out in front of him. ‚This looks really sad‘ he thought. Only half an ear was listening to the cashier, as the ringing in his brain turned into a dull screaming from all the beeping noises around him.

„Sir? ..“ The voice sounded far away. Stephen turned his head, searching for the quell.

„…re you alright?“ asked the young man in front of him and suddenly everything was much louder.

„Yeah ..“ Stephen said and handed him over the money while trying to control the shaking in his hands. The man gave out a relieved smile, which confused Stephen, and took it.  
‚..it's getting too much. I need to get out of here‘ he thought to himself and awkwardly took the plastic bag from the young cashier. ‚..they need to stop using these..‘  
Stephen believed that he heard the young man again as he stumbled out of the store, but he didn't want to turn around.

The fresh air was hitting him and he greedily took some deep breaths. Clouds puffing out of his mouth. He felt tired. ‚How can something so simple be so energy taking?‘  
His skin felt unnaturally hot against the frozen air but so soothing and he realized, that he got slower while appreciating that. And not because his feet were getting heavier or because he felt like sleeping while walking was kinda a good idea.

‚Damn.. maybe cloak was right.. but the supermarket is a no-go. Nothing good ever comes of it.‘ he sighed trying to rub his temples, releasing some of the pressure there.  
‚five minutes.. just one foot after another. You fight worse enemies... a stupid cold won‘t get you down.‘ and just like that he lost balance, his vision morphed into an unseeing grey.  
‚Huh?‘ The dark ground came nearer and Stephen was confused when he did not felt any pain. Puzzled he turned his head around to find out what was going on, only to stop promptly as the headache turned into sharp knives, piercing his skull in a metronomic rhythm.

He heard his own groaning like he was underwater and the feeling of floating wasn't actually helping. Stephen heaved and was pushed up into a sitting position from soft fabric. Just in time, as he left the little content he had in the stomach on the sideway of the road and not all over himself.  
His gaze was swimming. Stephen told himself that the wet stuff running down his cheeks was sweat or probably some puke because he wouldn't cry. ‚This is stupid!‘

He felt the fabric touch his face, cleaning his mouth carefully. If he would have had the strength to move his arm, he would have slammed cloak away. But here he was, pathetically sitting next to his own stomach content not even strong enough to get up.  
Cloak laid himself around his shoulders tight and than loosely as if hugging him. Stephen came to be used to it, knowing it to be intimacy. And if he were true to himself, he would accept that he enjoys it. 

He feels himself falling back, instantly held and pulled up into the air. The sensation of cloak being around him, knowing that he will get him home is so relaxing that he almost drifts off into slumber. If it weren't for the ongoing pain in his fucking head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> always like to hear what you think about it 
> 
> the second chapter takes some time but I will upload this month for sure .. stay tuned if you don't want to miss it :)


End file.
